Bruce MacKinnon
Bruce MacKinnon (born 1961) is a Canadian editorial cartoonist for the Halifax Chronicle Herald. He is the recipient of several awards of excellence for his work. He was born in Antigonish, Nova Scotia, where he attended high school and later studied arts at St. Francis Xavier University. As a youth he also lived with his family in Kingston, Ontario, and Truro and Halifax, Nova Scotia. He studied Fine Arts at Mount Allison University and graphic design at the Nova Scotia College of Art and Design. His first paid work as a cartoonist came at the age of 14, when he began drawing a weekly cartoon for The Casket in Antigonish. In high school and university in Antigonish, he drew cartoons for the Antigonish Spectator and the Xaverian Weekly, respectively. In 1985, MacKinnon began drawing weekly cartoons for the Halifax Chronicle Herald, and was hired full-time in 1986, filling a gap on the paper's editorial page that had been present ever since the retirement of its long-time cartoonist Bob Chambers in 1976. With the redesign of the Herald's weekend edition in April 2013, his hand-drawn font was used for all the headlines in the "Opinion" section. Since becoming the paper's regular cartoonist, MacKinnon has achieved status as one of Canada's finest editorial cartoonists, called by the Canadian Encyclopedia, "among the new breed of distinguished artists" in Canadian editorial cartooning. To date he has won 17 Atlantic Journalism Awards for editorial cartooning, three National Newspaper Awards (1992, 1993 and 2013), and came in second in the World Press Cartoon competition in 2004. In 2014 he won the World Press Freedom Award and second prize in the 2014 Niels Bugge Cartoon Award. Both a popular and at times controversial cartoonist, he was named Best Political Cartoonist in Halifax for several years running by The Coast newspaper before it elevated him to their Hall of Fame, thus retiring him from further contest. Much of Bruce's work forms part of the permanent collections of StFX University, the National Gallery of Canada and the Art Gallery of Nova Scotia. In 1996 he was granted an honorary doctorate by St. Mary's University for his work and in 2011 he was made a member of the Order of Nova Scotia. In 2013 he received both an honorary doctorate of fine arts from NSCAD university and the Friend of StFX Award from St. Francis Xavier University. He had not graduated from NSCAD before he began cartooning full-time. He is married and has two children. Publications * Inklings: Cartoons and caricatures, 1990 * Inklings II: Cartoons and caricatures, 1994 * Pendemonium: Cartoons & Caricatures, Nimbus, 2002 * Penetration cartoons, Nimbus/Halifax Herald, 2010 * Drawing Opinions: MacKinnon, DeAdder & More: Cartoons and the Stories that Inspire Them, Chronicle Herald, 2013 References External links * Fans of Bruce MacKinnon, Editorial Cartoonist Facebook page * Editorial cartoonist Bruce MacKinnon on Twitter * Bruce MacKinnon: Editorial Cartoonist, Jared Matthew Dawe, AMI NewsWatch, 2006 (video) * Best Political Cartoonist: Bruce MacKinnon, Carsten Knox, The Coast, 2009. * Backlash, breakfast, and fans: life as a Herald cartoonist, Kathryn MacDonald, King's Journalism Review, 2011 * MacKinnon Receives Order of Nova Scotia, Corey LeBlanc, The Casket, 2011 * Halifax Cartoonist Chronicles Headline News, Erin Trafford, Global News, 2013 * In Conversation with Bruce MacKinnon, Roger Bill, Bell Aliant on demand, 2013 * Chronicle Herald Wins Seven Atlantic Journalism Awards, Sherri Borden Colley, The Chronicle Herald, 2014. * Bruce MacKinnon Wins National Award, The Chronicle Herald, 2014. Category:1961 births Category:Living people Category:Canadian editorial cartoonists Category:Artists from Nova Scotia Category:Mount Allison University alumni Category:NSCAD University alumni Category:People from Antigonish County, Nova Scotia